The Tournament
by Anime4Life3
Summary: Alexander, a storm wizard, ends up competing in the Wysteria tournament. His girlfriend, Alicia, comes along with him to help cheer him on. But, while there in Wysteria, strange things start happening and its up to them to stop it before its to late.


Note: If you play Wizard101 and see a storm witch named Megan Thunder Blade, that is me! :D

I rested my elbow on my desk and my head on my hand, trying not to look like I was staring at Alicia, my girlfriend. She was beautiful, smart, and funny. She was looking right back at me, also not listening to what the professor was talking about. We smiled at each other. We were in the storm school, listening to the professor blab away about magic.

"Now, can anyone tell me where you would find a Stormzilla?" Halston Balestrom asked the class, fixing his little top hat. When no one responded, the professor called out on me.

"Alexander!" He exclaimed, pointing at me. I sat bolt right up, startled. "Do you know?"

"Uh..." I was at a lost for words. I hadn't been listening to a word he said and everyone was staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Halston Balestrom called out to whoever was out the door. The door opened and everyone gasped when they saw who it was: It was Merle Ambrose.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said, looking around the room. His eyes stopped on me. I blinked twice, worried I might have done something wrong. "But, could I borrow Alexander for a moment?"

"Of course." Halston Balestrom replied, also a little worried about me from his tone. I stood up and walked down the ally. I caught Alicia's eye and I could tell she was worried, so I smiled to let her know everything was okay. Once outside, the headmaster turned to face me.

"Please, follow me." He said, walking towards the tunnel to the Commons. I nodded and followed him.

"Uh... Headmaster?" I asked him.

"Yes?" Merle Ambrose replied.

"Well, have I done something wrong?" I asked him. The headmaster chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no, You have done nothing wrong, Alexander." He smiled, guiding me towards his office. I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god that I wasn't in trouble. But, why did the headmaster want to see me then? Once inside Merle Ambrose's office, he sat at his desk.

"Please, have a seat." He said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. I sat down. "So, i'm pretty sure your wondering why I brought you here."

"Yes." I agreed, nodding.

"Well, let me tell you... Gamma!" The headmaster called his pet owl to come and, after a few moments, I heard the sound of flapping wings. The door to the right opened and Gamma flew in, the door shutting behind him by itself. He saw me and stared at me, looking back and forth between me and Merle Ambrose. As soon as he saw the headmaster nod, Gamma nodded back and flew back into the room he came in. After a few minutes had gone by, he came back with a paper in his talons. He landed on the headmaster's desk and gave him the paper, then Gamma hopped onto his shoulder. "Ah, here it is."

"Whats that?" I asked him, looking at the paper curiously.

"This is something I need you to see." Merle Ambrose replied, unrolling the paper and handing it to me. "Have a look."

"Okay." I said, reading the paper. It was some sort of an application for something. "What is this?"

"Its an application for a wizard tournament." The headmaster explained, making me raise an eyebrow. "I would like you to compete in it."

"But, why do you want me?" I asked him. I was only a level 25 storm wizard and there were plenty of other wizards and witches that would be far more fit for the job. Merle Ambrose just shook his head.

"Soon, you will find out." He replied. It took awhile, but I managed to fill out the application. It turns out the tournament would be held in some world called Wysteria. I had never heard of the place until now and I was quite curious as to what it was like. I was about to head through the tunnel to Ravenwood when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, only to be met with someone wrapping their arms around my neck and kissing me deeply, making me blush madly. It took me second, due to the suddenness of it all, to realize it was Alicia, her eyes closed and her cheeks bright pink. Once I knew it was my girlfriend, I closed my eyes and kissed her back, enjoying it. Once our lips parted, Alicia looked at me and smiled.

"I was so worried about you." She said, hugging me. Alicia was always like this: The clingy type who is sad whenever their man is not around. But, I love her personality. She's juts my type and that is why I love her.

"Its okay, i'm fine." I said, stroking Alicia's hair. "I'm not in trouble."

"Thank god." Alicia said, letting go of me. "So, what did the headmaster want to see you for?"

"Well..." I began. I explained the whole thing to her and after I was done, she frowned. "Whats wrong?"

"Well, its just that if you have to compete in a tournament, then I won't get to spend any time with you." Alicia sighed. I smacked myself mentally for me being so stupid. She was so right. Then, an idea popped into my head. I grabbed Alicia's hand, making her blush slightly.

"Come on, I have an idea." I explained, guiding her to the headmaster's office. Once there, I asked Merle Ambrose if she could come along with me, making him stroke his chin.

"What is your relationship with Alexander, Alicia?" He asked my girlfriend, who was hiding behind my back. I smiled and patted her head. She's always so shy.

"Well... You see... Alexander is my... My..." Alicia couldn't get her words out so I stepped in.

"Were dating." I explained, making both me and my girlfriend blush madly. The headmaster chuckled and smiled.

"I see." He said. "I'm sure we can make arrangements then."

"Thank you so much, headmaster." Alicia and I said in unison. So, in the end, the two us would be heading to Wysteria tomorrow. Of course, I would be the only one competing in the tournament and Alicia would just be cheering me on, but I was fine with that. Since we both had to leave first thing in the morning and we couldn't be late, we decided that Alicia would be sleeping at my place with me that night.

"Good night." I said, turning off the light and getting under the covers with Alicia.

"Good night." Alicia said back. After a moment of silence, she spoke up again. "Hey, Alexander?"

"Yeah?" I replied, turning over to face my girlfriend. Alicia gave me a quick peck on the lips and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you." She smiled, burying her face into my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. Oh, I love her so much.

"I love you, too." I said, kissing Alicia's forehead. That night, we both had the best sleep in our lives.


End file.
